


Wrap Me Up Like Your Prey

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With No Plot/Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning and Peter get a bit drunk and both get very frisky when drunk.





	Wrap Me Up Like Your Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everybody!
> 
> I saw Spider-Verse a few days ago and I fell in love with how attractive Peter B. Parker is. So- I wanted to write something with him and Lightning. 
> 
> So-- Enjoy, I guess?

Lightning felt his warm lips press against his own, his scruff scratching his face in the most wonderful way. The kisses continued, only halting so they could breathe for split seconds. Eventually, they pulled away, Lightning's cheeks a light red, as was Peter's. They had been drinking and- well, both of them are apparently very affectionate drunks.

"P-Peter...I-I..." Lightning started, not bothering to finish as he climbed onto Peter's lap. Peter was wearing a random graphic t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Lightning was wearing something similar, a lime green shirt with a unicorn on it and gray pajama pants.   
"L-Lightning..." Peter replied, resting his hands on the cat boy's hips.   
"I-I just...want to..." Lightning murmured, pulling himself into a hug with the man, taking in his scent. He smelled of rain, pizza, and alcohol (obviously). Peter's drunken mind didn't know to react so, he just held the boy closer.

Lightning stopped his hug and pulled Spiderman into another barrage of kisses, hands resting on Parker's soft midsection. Lightning rubbed the man's soft stomach as they made out, eliciting a small moan from Peter. Lightning slid his hands under the older man's shirt, rubbing the warm skin of his belly before sliding up to the man's nipples, his shirt being rucked up in the process.  
"You're so b-beautiful..." Lightning moaned on between kisses.  
"M-More..." Peter gasped, feeling the younger man's fingers brush over his nipples.

Lightning brought his mouth down to Spiderman's chest and began to lick at one of Peter's nipples, causing the man to swear and moan. Peter yanked his shirt completely off, exposing his entire torso to the cat boy. Lightning moved over to Peter's other nipple, giving it the same treatment as one hand continued to tease and tweak the other nipple, Lightning's other hand gently rubbed Peter's soft stomach, due to his over indulgence of comfort food.  
Peter thrusted his hips upward, something hard brushing against Lightning's thigh. Peter was, obviously, very aroused, as was Lightning.

Lightning took hold of the bulge in the older man's sweatpants. "What do you want, babe?"  
"Y-You..." Peter moaned as Lightning gently rubbed Peter's member through his sweatpants and boxers.  
"I'm sorry, what did you want?" Lightning asked, having a smug smile as did, already knowing.  
"I...want...Yaaa-" Peter started, being cut off as the younger man's hand was now inside his sweatpants, gently tugging at his cock. 

Peter pulled off Lightning's shirt and slid off Lightning's pajama pants with little to no resistance, only left in his boxers with a noticeable tent in them. Peter yanked down the front of his sweats and boxers, exposing his rock-hard cock to the cool air of the apartment. Lightning got a handful of lotion from a bottle that was on one of the end tables and rubbed it onto the older man's thick cock.  
"Y-You know...I've never done it with a superhero before..." Lightning purred, pulling down his boxers and exposing his own cock. (That was a fucking lie.)

Peter didn't reply, he pulled the boy up before slamming into him, too horny or drunk to even care.  
"F-Fuck, you're tight!" Peter grunted, tightly gripping Lightning's hips.  
"O-Oh god...You're...h-huge..." Lightning yelped, surprised at the man's size once he was actually inside him. Peter kept slamming the cat boy onto his cock, Lightning becoming a moaning mess.  
"M-More!" Lightning gasped, causing Peter to fuck him harder. Eventually, Peter found Lightning's prostate and it was all over from there.

"Peter! K-Keep...th-there..." Lightning gasped, ecstasy overwhelming him. Peter continued to hit Lightning's prostate with each thrust.  
"A-AH! D-Don't st...a-about to..." The boy moaned, vision turning white before he could even finish, streaks of white landing onto Peter's stomach. Peter kept thrusting into Lightning until he released into him, seed filling the boy's abused hole before he pulled out. The two men just laid there, sweaty, panting, and drunk as skunks, Lightning on top of Peter. 

Peter had a feeling that this was just the first round of many to come as Lightning took hold of Peter's half-hard and still slick member and started pumping it back to life.   
"A-Again?" Peter panted, already knowing the answer.  
"Again." Lightning responded.


End file.
